yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Миюджи Шан
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Миюджи Шан (англ. Miyuji Shan) — одна из учениц в Akademi High School и лидер клуба лёгкой музыки. Внешний вид Миюджи носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы. У неё короткие чёрные волосы с красными прядями; самая длинная прядь волос спадает с левой стороны лица. Также с этой стороны из заколки в виде басового ключа выходит небольшое ахогэ. Её глаза янтарного цвета. Также у неё густые маленькие чёрные брови. На губы нанесена чёрная помада. Носит серебряную серьгу в правом ухе и чёрные серьги-гвоздики в обоих ушах. Также она носит переходящие в чёрный красные чулки и чёрные браслеты на обоих запястьях. Поскольку она лидер клуба, на левой руке она носит красную повязку лидера, на которой изображена нота. Если её клуб расформируют (кто-то из членов клуба будет убит или пропадёт без вести), она перекрасится обратно в чёрный, и все её аксессуары исчезнут вместе с повязкой лидера и макияжем. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Миюджи ― социальная бабочка. Не способна дать отпор в случае нападения. Если её клуб расформируют, характер Миюджи изменится на «одиночку», она перестанет общаться с людьми и будет прятать лицо вместо того, чтобы радостно позировать. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Миюджи приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:02 AM она идёт в клуб лёгкой музыки и практикуется в игре на гитаре. В 8:00 AM Миюджи идёт в класс 3-2. В 1:00 PM Миюджи возвращается в помещение клуба и пишет песни. В 1:23 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM она принимает участие в уборке. :В пятницу в это же время идёт на собрание лидеров клубов и студенческого совета в комнату совещаний. В 4:00 РМ идёт в помещение клуба и остаётся там до конца дня. ::Если клуб лёгкой музыки будет расформирован, она будет весь день стоять на крыше и грустить. Интересы thumb|center|300px Нравится * Музыка ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба лёгкой музыки. * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * Справедливость ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Друзья ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Одиночество ― Пройти с ним мимо библиотеки. Не нравится * Готовка ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба кулинарии. * Садоводство ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба садоводства. * Насилие ― Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. * Сплетни ― Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Миюджи. * Растения ― Пройти с ним мимо растений в клубе садоводства. Факты * Впервые она была показана в видео March 2017 Progress Report. * Она и Уэкия Энгейка ― единственные лидеры женского пола, которые не являются соперницами. ** Она единственный лидер женского клуба, которая не является потенциальным любовным интересом Сенпая. ** Жизненные пути Миюджи и Сенпая никогда не пересекалисьMiyuji and Senpai. * Её имя и фамилия, Миюджи Шан (miyūjishan, ミュージシャン), переводятся с японского как «Музыкант». * Миюджи ладит со всеми лидерами клубов, кроме КизаныQuestions about the Music Club! (Please read Dev). ** Она уважает Кагу за то, что он делает своё дело и не заботится о том, что думают другиеMiyuji Shan and Kaga Kusha. * Если Аяно станет членом клуба лёгкой музыки, то она также вступит в музыкальную группу клуба. * Она ненавидит задирQuestions for Yandere Dev. * После своей «трансформации» она стала одним из самых популярных учениковDid the bullies fall from the top this year?. * Её родители редко общаются и видятся с ней. Возможно, они даже не заметили, что она изменила свою внешность и личностьQuestion about Club Leader's Parents. * Её краткая информация из профиля была такой же, как у Гиты Ямахато. Это было зафиксировано в билде 15 октября 2018 года. * Она единственный лидер клуба, который может расформировать свой клуб. * Будо и Миюджи ― единственные лидеры клуба, которые унаследовали управление клубом от своих бывших лидеров. * Из-за того, что она является частью клуба лёгкой музыки, она носит музыкальный символ. У Миюджи это басовый ключ. * Согласно официальной иллюстрации, у Миюджи есть чёрная электро-гитара с голубым ремнём. * В песнях Миюджи заложен скрытый смысл, который объясняет, почему она изменилась в одночасье. Чтобы понять это, нужно будет проанализировать все пять песенVERY IMPORTANT! behind the lyrics of Panther by the light music club. * Её любимая музыкальная группа либо существует только в мире игры, либо является одной из этихA few questions. * Возможно, она является самым младшим среди лидеров клубовQuestions for YandereDev. Источники En:Miyuji Shan de:Miyuji Shan es:Miyuji Shan fr:Miyuji Shan pl:Miyuji Shan pt-br:Miyuji Shan zh-tw:Miyuji Shan Категория:Лидеры групп Категория:Персонажи Категория:Социальная бабочка (характер) Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:Класс 3-2 Категория:Клуб лёгкой музыки